User talk:Sonasaurus/ODSTSuperSpartan
I find that quote to be the funniest.}} Seriously... This is getting way out of line and crossing into the lines of harassment. Just because the IRC had an annoying troll every now and then doesn't mean you have to create an article as a tribute to the event. Do we ever create an article about O'Malley or Meat-and-Taters, and make fun of them by writing tribute articles? No and it should stay that way. Humorous or not, it doesn't give you both the right to create such article to make fun of the user and his failures. Give me one good reason why I should not delete this article along with the images...- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 03:08, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :Well for starters he's not a user on this website, or wikia in general.--RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 18:24, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :For another, there were no personal attacks on the article. It's completely factual. According to AR, that's not against rules. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] 18:25, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :Aside from the two excellent reasons above this; you do know how much trouble this guy has caused to the #Halo-Fanon and #AAO IRC Channels, right? This is a humorous, factual page making fun of an internet troll. Just today he joined the IRC and relentlessly spammed his indecipherable rubbish before he was kickbanned (for about the hundredth time). Are you really going to delete an article because it 'harasses' a spamming, ban-dodging, admin-impersonating troll, who has made it his life's purpose to irritate, inconvenience and enrage the site's IRC users? :Adding on what Athena said above, you may see that ODSTSuperSpartan is more than just some internet troll. It's hard to explain, unless you had first-hand experience dealing with him. There were repeated incidents when he would spam channels, attack users, even threaten us with banning from Halo as well as federal punishment. On top of that, he consistently demanded to be made admin and evaded multiple bans after operator action was taken against him with username, IP, and gateway alike. He still finds ways to get on to this day, and it seems the only thing that actually works against him is a channel mute. Of course, if you really feel that this article should be deleted, I won't protest. But please take the above statements into account before you make a decision. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] 19:02, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :This, I guess, could sum things up. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 19:07, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::As per Hyper Zergling. Having this article is making him enjoying what he does... Of course, I would not expect you all to figure that out since he keeps coming in and maintaining the "lol, me am russian and wanting admin" fiasco. Stop feeding the troll... - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:50, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::But it's not feeding the troll if we're actually enjoying the mishaps he gets into. No one's getting upset or anything except him. If he really were a troll, he would have given up when he realized his trolling wasn't working. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] 20:01, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah, but you're getting annoyed by his presence. Hence why he has been blocked from both channels, successfully re-entered the channels once more and successfully annoy the users of the channels repeatedly. Then again, how do you know you're not feeding the troll? If the troll had not been fed, the troll wouldn't return to the site and annoy people, no? It seems... *puts on glasses* you've been trolled. ;) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:07, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::His presence is more amusing than annoying. If anything, he's the one getting annoyed by us. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] 20:15, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Actually, Subbles, he only kept getting on both channels because various admins disagree with the voicing of registered trusted users and muting of the channel - and the fact that the +restricted feature keeps being disabled due to admin opposition. As for the "trolling" - what he is doing cannot be trolling. We are not getting upset, or really feeling anything, besides possibly amusement or annoyance. However, as shown by multiple logs, he is either masquerading as an idiot, or honestly lacks the understanding that his technique is flawed and not going to achieve intended results - thus the constant returning to the channels #halo-fanon and #aao. As for feeding the troll...he has been linked to this very page multiple times, to which he has requested taken down, or he will contact the authorities - a baseless claim, as almost everything on the page is correct, the lack of a neutral portrayal of both sides aside. But it really does not matter, as the user in question will eventually realize his idiocy, and (hopefully) cease and desist. :::::::If this ODSTSpartan is becoming more of a serious issue, why did no one contact me to lockdown the channel to only registered HaloFanon users? I can lock out all anonymous users with the proper code and make sure that only those I recognise are allowed in it. We don't have to do it the old fashion way. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:08, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Uh, I think it's pretty obvious that we find ODST's actions humourous. This is, after all, the talk page of a humour article on that very subject. :::In fairness, he could be putting this whole act on, therefore, duping you. Which means you've been trolled. 8D Joshua (Talk) 20:42, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::If so, then we've still gotten tons of trolling on him... But not really trolling, though. A troll is defined as "someone who posts inflammatory, extraneous, or off-topic messages in an online community, such as an online discussion forum, chat room, or blog, with the primary intent of provoking other users into a desired emotional response or of otherwise disrupting normal on-topic discussion." So, to a degree, he has been successful - although countertrolling has been far more effective, and certainly more amusing. :::::The only way to counter the troll is to ignore them, something which I see all of those whom have been involve with the ODSTSuperSpartan has failed to do. Regardless of whatever reasoning you can concoct, all of which failed to influence me, I foresee that this situation will go awry soon and it is best that you all simply ignore the user if he ever returns, as per "Don't Feed Trolls" policy. As such, this page along with the images will be deleted on 1st of January.. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:08, December 29, 2010 (UTC) With all that I've learned about internet slang so far, I feel I should note that ODSTSuperSpartan isn't a troll, as far as the most commonly accepted definition goes. From my experience, trolls "troll" to incite unreasonably fervent emotional responses in their victims (or "trollbait"), which in turns gives them satisfaction as they observe the frustration. When the trollbait does not react suitably, however, the troll simply stops and goes to troll a different community for his/her entertainment. Given what I've seen and heard about the IRC community's interactions with ODSTSuperSpartan, it's much more reasonably concluded that he is trollbait: a young internet youth who fell victim to IRC trolls in our channel. It would explain his over-reactive responses, and the community's enjoyment of the "entertainment" he provided. Counter-Troll Fun Ajax is british?? He just got so much (is it awesomer or more awesome?)!!!!!!!--Supercavitation I would also just like to note that he has used multiple IP addresses, I'm now going to be paranoid for the rest of my Halo Fanon Wiki days. (Go Halo Fanon Wiki, the 266th biggest wiki on the internet!!!)--supercavitation We could create an article about Superscaryguy. He's quite similar only it's his articles that are ridiculous not his IRC comments. It would be like this only recent users like myself would understand and remember it. Felix-119 12:32, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Sigged How does he intend to get the cartridges out of his *****? Or does it use caseless ammo?;)--Supercavitation 02:52, April 5, 2011 (UTC) It was a good idea that April Fools Joke. He's Back Hello, Department of Redundancy Department, Stating the Obvious Department speaking? Completely Canon-Friendly This article has been tagged as completely cannon. It is so cannon, that it even appears on Halopedia as its own article. This is an announcement informing you that this cannon article is completely cannon. Thank you, have fine day. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 07:10, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :Outstanding canon that has been contributed to the Halo-Universe. This new canon will reshape how we see canon for the better forever. :[[User:Leo Fox|'Rainbow Dash''']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/8/8f/Rainbow_Dash.png (Talk)